


Through These Eyes

by Chowy



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Fluff, GUYS, Hurt and comfort, M/M, Markiplier quotes, Multi, Originally called human but there was another fic called human so woops, REALLY TEMPTED TO PUT MARKIPLIER IN THE CHARACTER TAG, all the emotions, darkiplier??, flug will be 5.0.5’s wingman, guys i’ve peaked in the randomness of my ships, horror??, human 5.0.5 literally is markiplier, literally one chapter is going to be an entire reference to “a date with markiplier”, literally shipping demencia and markiplier, yes i can tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-01 23:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13305990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chowy/pseuds/Chowy
Summary: “Humans, strange creatures to him. They were so complicated, so many emotions, ones he didn’t understand and, from the way Dr. Flug described it, ones he couldn’t feel,”After being hit with a new invention, 5.0.5 goes through a change...he turns human. By becoming human, suddenly he’s begun to notice many different things he hadn’t as a bear. Brand new emotions, brand new ideas, an entirely different prospective on the world around him.But there is something else, something horrible, lurking in the shadows, and with the creation of this new human form, the creation of something....dark.





	1. Chapter 1

Humans, strange creatures to him. They were so complicated, so many emotions, ones he didn’t understand and, from the way Dr. Flug described it, ones he hadn’t felt before. 

“You have a simple mind Fives,” Dr. Flug said to him one night. “I designed you so you wouldn’t have to deal with the pains that come with being human.”

What possibly could be painful about being human? 

That was 5.0.5’s main thought as he went to sleep that night. His question was answered a week later, watching Dr. Flug leaned over his workspace, his heads in his hands as he tried so hard to get his invention to work. 5.0.5 didn’t know what it was, he never knew what any of Dr. Flug’s inventions were unless he told him, or if he saw it himself.

But it wasn’t Dr. Flug’s tired sighs that gave him his answer, oh on. He knew what being tired was. It was something else.

“Come ON Black Hat! I can’t sleep at night without a goodnight kiss!”

“Get away Demencia!”

Dr. Flug’s eyes hadn’t left the wall that their voices came from. Loud crashing, and the sound of Demencia whining when Black Hat locked the door on her.

He didn’t understand why Dr. Flug looked so...pained. Not physically but...something else was there. 5.0.5 didn’t understand it, but he didn’t need to to give Dr. Flug comfort. 

“It sucks...you know...when you get feelings for someone who blocks out the first signs of affection,” Dr. Flug muttered. 

Feelings? Like, those feelings he had heard Demencia talk about for Black Hat?

“Not that I could help it, I’ve known him for such a long time...I guess the search for praise turned into something else...but...you’ve never felt that way before, have you 5.0.5? No, I didn’t give you that ability...to feel love...to feel sadness such as this...” Flug began to pet the bear’s head. “No, you don’t get that torture. You get four simple emotions, happiness, fear, sadness, and anger.”

5.0.5 looked back up at Dr. Flug. His gaze had drifted. “I hope you never have to...”

~~~

Dr. Flug had finished his invention two days later. 5.0.5 had been napping when they had started the recording for it. 

He had awoken just as Dr. Flug got to the purpose of the invention.

“This device can change your enemy into a much more weaker state, rendering their powers and abilities totally useless!” Dr. Flug said. He picked up the remote, about to test it on a lab rat he had brought with him, when Black Hat ripped it from his hand. 

“Idiot, that’s too small scale to test. We need something bigger...” He turned towards 5.0.5. “Oh 5.0.5~!”

“Uh...sir please! I can find someone else! Please just not 5.0.5!” Dr. Flug begged, grabbed Black Hat’s sleeve. “Please Jefecito...it was a mess last time we tested on him!” 

“Please Flug, if this works properly like it’s supposed to, we won’t have a ‘last time,’ because this does work properly, doesn’t it doctor?” Black Hat hissed.

“Y-yes sir...” Dr. Flug muttered.

“Good, we’ll simply reverse it after we’re done,” Black Hat said. 

“It’s not that simple sir-”

5.0.5 backed up slowly. He didn’t mind being tested on, usually Dr. Flug could reverse it within a day. He just didn’t like it when Black Hat was the one testing on him. 

Black Hat didn’t listen to the scientist. He pushed the button on the remote. A red beam fired from the end, hitting 5.0.5.

At first he didn’t realize anything. He was just dazed. 

“FLUG! What’s wrong with this bloody device!”

“I-I don’t know sir! It probably worked, but we just can’t see it!”

“Well you’d better-“

Black Hat stopped when he heard 5.0.5 give a soft cry. It was more like a whimper, like a sound a child would make after scraping its knee. 

But then, his soft whimpers grew into loud cries of pain. He stood, the fur on his back bristling. It hurt, his whole body ached. Every muscle seemed to contract, and there was pressure growing in his skull. He gave a loud roar of pain.

“5.0.5! What’s happening to you?! What’s wrong?!” Dr. Flug asked, quickly rushing to the bear and sliding to his knees to comfort him. “Where does it hurt?!” 

5.0.5’s paws ran over his head. He went to roar again, but...a strange sound came from his throat. 

“Everywhere!”

The sound sounded contorted. He recognized it...he was speaking! But he shouldn’t speak, Black Hat didn’t want him to speak. He tried to roar again, but only those horrible words came from his mouth. 

“I hurt!”

He had to stop talking! Black Hat was going to kill him!

Dr. Flug tried to stand him up. “A-alright...!” He seemed shocked. 5.05 never talked before...why now was he speaking?! “Let’s...let’s get you to my lab and we’ll...we’ll fix you!”

“No...no...no! No! No!” 5.0.5 broke from Dr. Flug’s grip and ran, at first on all fours, but as he ran he began to stand on his back legs, his front paws flailing helplessly in front of him. The pain, the fear, it all melted together in his head into something he didn’t understand.

He went into a nearby closet, slamming the door behind him and fumbling with the lock. Black Hat couldn’t get to him in here! Now, the pain just had to leave. The pain just had to leave...but it wouldn’t leave! It got worse...so horrible.

He let out more sounds, sounds that didn’t sound normal for him. They were...they were human sounding.

 

Flug practically stumbled after him. He fell against the closet, trying to open the door. “5.0.5! Please open the door! Let me help you! 5.0.5 please come out!”

All he could hear was 5.0.5’s cries of pain, they grew worse as the seconds passed. He looked over his shoulder. “Black Hat!”

Black Hat walked over. He didn’t seemed too worried with 5.0.5’s problem, but there was a bit of concern on his face. 

“Please...help me open the door! Please! We need to help 5.0.5! We have to-“

5.0.5 let out a roar, it sounded halfway between human and bear. He quieted, his cries of pain shifting to only cries.

“5.0.5?!” Flug said. 

“5.05! Open the door!” Black Hat demanded. He didn’t, he only kept crying.

“Stand back,” Black Hat said, pushing Flug back. He gripped the doorknob and began to push down harshly upon it. It broke, and with it, the lock. He ripped the door open. “5.0.5!” But Black Hat stopped, frozen in the door.

“What?! What happened to him?! 5.0.5!” Flug pushed past Black Hat. “5.0.5!”

But it wasn’t the bear there...it was a human.


	2. Chapter 2

5.0.5 let off a series of whimpers, trembling as he looked up from the ground.

“What in the name of Hell...” Black Hat hissed. Flug slowly approached his creation, his hand extended. “5.0.5...”

5.0.5 flinched away, fearful of his touch. This body...it was not his. It was bare, besides the hair on his head and the bits of fuzz, and cold. It felt awkward, and he was afraid of it. It was unnatural.

“5.0.5, it’s okay,” Flug promised. “I won’t hurt you.”

5.0.5 slowly drew towards him, reaching out his hand. It touched Flug’s his fingertips touching the scientist’s. It felt...strange to him. For so long, he had paws. Big chubby paws, not these lean narrow fingers that could flex and grab.

“We...should get you to my lab. I can find you some clothes and figure out what happened to you, and then we can work on getting you back to your normal self,” Flug promised. He took off his lab coat and draped it over 5.0.5’s shoulders. The once-bear grabbed it and wrapped it around himself. 

“Can you stand?” Flug asked. 5.0.5 slid his arms through the sleeves of the jacket and then got to his knees. He pushed himself onto his back legs. He took a step forward, off balance at first, for these legs were much longer than his normal legs. He walked as a toddler would, shaky and wobbly at first. He fell once, but with the help of Flug, he got back up and kept going.

Black Hat simply watched, his eyes emotionless as he leaned against the wall and simply, watched.

“Thank you for your help sir,” Flug said as he passed him. 

Black Hat said nothing.

~~~

5.0.5 stood in the laboratory, looking around as Flug searched for clothes that could fit the broad-shouldered man. 5.0.5 was amazed at the color. Through these eyes, he saw the world differently. Different colors, each one so different from the other. As a bear, he could see color, but, it was much more gray. Now, the color was much more lively.

“Okay Fives,” Flug said when he returned. “I have clothes, do you need help putting them on?” 

5.0.5 shook his head. He took the clothes from him and stepped behind a curtain Flug had drawn up. 

He heard Flug writing quickly on a chalkboard, and as he struggled to button his jeans, he heard Flug mutter a sharp “damnit.”

He slid the curtain the other way. Flug had given him simple clothes, a white t-shirt, jeans, and sneakers. 

“Good, now you’re clothed,” Flug said. He beckoned 5.0.5 over to a chair by the chalkboard. He motioned for him to sit as he took a clipboard from a nearby desk. He went into the pocket of his lab coat and took out a pencil.

“So, 5.0.5, can you talk?” Flug asked. 5.0.5 nodded.

“Could you try it for me?” Flug asked. “I promise Black Hat won’t yell at you.”

5.0.5 looked away, before quietly muttering, “What should I say?”

Flug seemed overjoyed to hear him talk. He quickly scribbled something down on his clipboard. “This is great! This is fantastic 5.0.5! Say your name if you want, maybe a bit louder. I want to see how your vocal chords have changed.”

5.0.5 spoke again. “Hello...my, my, my name is, is, is 5.0.5.”

“Good! Your voice only seems a bit lower,” Flug kept writing as he spoke. “I’d love to see how different you are. Strange it picked a human as a weaker form but, maybe since humans are weaker than bears. I-”

“Can I see myself?” 5.0.5 whispered, looking back up at Flug. Flug paused in his writing. “Oh, yes!” He put his clipboard down and went to find a mirror. “Give me a second!”

5.0.5 curled his legs into his chest. This body bent unnaturally for him, he hated it.

Flug returned with a mirror, handing it to 5.0.5.

5.0.5 looked into the mirror, his heart sinking. 

That face...that was not his face. That was the face of someone else, someone he did not recognize. And he was afraid, he was afraid of this face. 

“What happened to me....what happened to me?!” He said, dropping the mirror and tracing his hands over his face. “I’m a bear! I’m just a bear!” he cried, running his hands over his face. “I’m afraid of this body...”

“It’s okay 5.0.5,” Flug cooed, kneeling down and setting his clipboard upon the floor. He hugged him. “It will only be for a short while until I can figure out how to get you back to normal.”

“I don’t want to be like this...this isn’t who I am...” 5.0.5 cried. 

“It’s only for a little bit, I promise,” Flug muttered to him. 5.0.5 hugged Flug tighter, crying into his shoulder. This was not his body. “I’m more afraid of this body than I am of Black Hat...”

~~~

Demencia climbed down the walls as she made it to Flug’s lab. She had heard commotion from within her hiding spot in the vents, and being the curious creature she was, she had gone to investigate. 

She hoped onto her feet and opened the door. “Oh Flug~!”

But Flug was not alone. Another person, a broad-shouldered man with black and blue hair and a yellow flower from his head was with him. She tilted her head to the side. “Fives...?”

5.0.5 gave a small wave. “Hey Demencia...”

“Demencia, I’m very busy trying to deal with this now, could you-” Flug was interrupted by the lizard girl stepping into his lab and heading straight to 5.0.5. “So, you’re human now?” She asked.

“It was a mistake, Dr. Flug is working to fix it now,” 5.0.5 said, looking away from her. “This is only temporary...I hope.”

“It will be, I just need the proper time to get it done,” Flug said. 

“Is Black Hat going to let you?” Demencia asked, her head tilting to the other side.

“Yes, no, I don’t know, okay?! But this comes first, 5.0.5 is top priority,” Flug said.

“It’s your funeral,” Demencia said. She turned sharply, a smile over her face. “Speak of the handsome devil!”

Black Hat’s lip was curled into what looked like an annoyed snarl. “What are you doing?” He asked. 

“Fixing...fixing 5.0.5 sir! I figured that’s what you wanted! Especially after last time!” Flug said quickly. “I-i just...”

“He isn’t monstrously tall, so I don’t see why we should this,” Black Hat’s hand gestured towards 5.0.5. “Immediate priority. We still have things on hold we must deal with.”

“B-but, but sir!” Flug begged. “5.0.5 has been a bear his whole life! I don’t know if he knows how to function...as a human.”

5.0.5 looked down. “I can hear you...”

“I don’t care. Your immediate work right now is the client work, this is at the bottom. If you want to work of a fix sooner, you do so at your own free time. But I won’t put my business on hold for YOUR errors!” Black Hat snapped. 

“My errors?! You were the one who-” Flug slapped a hand over his bag. He then removed it slowly. “Yes jefecito...”

“Good,” Black Hat said. His gaze snapped to Demencia. She smiled at him. 

“You’re in charge of the, humanized bear, until Flug can make a fix. That should keep you out of this lab,” Black Hat said. 

“What?! That’s unfair! I had nothing to do with this!” Demencia snapped. 

“If you wish to please me, you’d do as I say,” Black Hat said. He took a deep breath in. “Get back to work doctor. And you two, scat.” He turned, and with a quickly flick of his wrist, his cane appeared from thin air into his hand. He took his leave. 

“This is so stupid!” Demencia snapped. She turned to 5.0.5. He had a sad pitiful look on his face. “Well you heard the bossman! Move it!” She growled. 5.0.5 flinched and left, Demencia stomping after him. 

Flug sighed sadly, falling onto his work stool. Of course Black Hat wanted client work done immediate. Well, guess he could go without sleep for a few nights. Besides it was for 5.0.5. Who knows? Maybe 5.0.5 and Demencia would become better aquatinted. He hoped so. 

He took out his notepad with his to-do list on it. Taking a blue pen, he scribbled something at the very bottom. 

-Fix 5.0.5

~~~

“So, like what? Do you know anything about being human or...are you just...what exactly am I working with here?” Demencia asked. 

“I don’t know...I don’t know what to do with this...body. I feel trapped, it’s not natural, it’s not me,” 5.0.5 said. 

“Well first of all, your hair’s a mess,” Demencia said, leaning close to him and playing with his hair. “When was the last time you bathed?”

“Dr. Flug bathed me once a month,” 5.0.5 said. 

“Gross. So, you need to shower, and also you need a haircut,” Demencia said. She paused. “And you need something...more bear-looking. You’d much better if you had something with a bear quality to it, right? I have an idea. You go shower or whatever, I’ll give you a haircut, and then we can go into town and get some supplies for a bear hoodie!” Demencia said with a smile. 

“I’m guessing we’re going to steal those supplies?” 5.0.5 asked.  
“Of course Captain Obvious,” Demencia said. She stood up. “You know how to shower, right? Get in, turn the water on warm, shampoo, scrub the roots, rinse conditioner the ends, rinse, all that,” Demencia asked. 

“...I can try ,” 5.0.5 said. Demencia laughed. “Oh brother... all right. When your done, put your clothes back on and meet me in my room.”

“Alright...” 5.0.5 said. 

~~~

Flug took a deep breath in, setting his screwdriver down. He had finished a third of his projects. These projects were fairly easy, as the blueprints were already done and a prototype was already done, it was just a matter of rebuilding them for buyers, which was fairly easy. 

But now, it was his break time.

He pushed his other work aside and pulled out the remote. He took his screwdriver and began to pry into it. Maybe he could rework it to give 5.0.5 his bear-ness back. 

As he began to unscrew the back panel, he took a moment to reach for his phone and earbuds. He put them in and played his normal playlist, it ranged from songs back when he was an angsty boy in middle school to modern day songs. 

He pulled a few wires from the back and reached for the wire cutters. As he plucked wires, he felt...as if someone were watching him. 

“Did, did you need something sir?” He asked, looking over his shoulder at his boss. He pulled an earbud out of his ear. 

“How are the products coming?” Black Hat asked, walking into the room and towards the desk. “I see you’ve stopped to work on...this,” he said. 

“I got about a third of it done sir, and it is my break,” Flug said. “You said I could work on it on my break.”

“I did, didn’t I?” Black Hat asked. “Has 5.0.5...fed you?”

“No sir, I don’t think he’s going to be...around here as much. He’s learning about being human, so, I wouldn’t hold it past him to be neglectful of a few of his normal jobs,” Flug said. “Now that he’s a human, he can finally do more than just clean,” Flug muttered. “Speaking of which, I wonder why this device turned him human, a human seems like a stronger state to be in then a bear...”

“Intellect wise,” Black Hat said. “But not, brute strength wise.”

“This is true, I guess by ‘weaker’ state, it was strength,” Flug said. He sighed. 

“So you have not eaten yet?” Black Hat inquired. 

“No, but I usually don’t eat during the day anyway. Usually at night and morning,” Flug said. He itched under his bag and pulled back his lab-coat sleeve when a beeping of a watch went off. “Breaks over, I’ll get back to work,” he said. He pushed the purposely broken remote off to the corner of his desk, and returned to rebuilding his inventions. 

“Yes, that will be for the best,” Black Hat said. He turned away, and did not speak another word. 

~~~

Flug had left for a brief moment to get a refill on coffee. He had left the remote on his desk, the back open with many wires sticking out from it. 

The room was still, quiet, if a pin were dropped, it would be the loudest thing in the room. 

But then those wires began to spark. The machine was alive. The many sparks began to travel through the wires, the end lit up.

There was a loud POP and the sizzle of the wires as a final strike of the remote erupted. But it was only a shadow that stood there, a tall, d̵̬͋͗̏͝ͅấ̶͓̱̈́ṛ̷͂̅͝͝ķ̶͎̣̮̏̊̕͝, shadow.

Just as quickly as it appeared, it vanished, leaving the room still, and quiet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> D30 15U 7I56 9E

**Author's Note:**

> Another story.
> 
> IVE HAD THIS IDEA IN MY HEAD FOR A COUPLE OF MONTHS AND I REALLY WANTED TO WRITE IT. Ya’ll better be ready for the mess this fanfic is going to be.


End file.
